Common Misfits
by bechloe1802
Summary: I suck at summaries. Pitch Perfect meets Breakfast Club. Check it out let me know what you think. Just an idea
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay nerds. So I had this thought, and it kind of rolled on from there. My love for classic 80's movies was at its highest peak when Pitch Perfect came out in 2012 and it only escalated from there. So here's my thought. Pitch perfect meets Breakfast Club. You've got all the elements there. Misfits coming together. Even the characters are there, ripe for the picking. So, here's kind of like a 'pilot', if you will, chapter I've whipped up. Let me know what you think and if you all like it, I will keep writing. So, here's the breakdown, and bear with me because explanation will come into it in later chapters, so, brain, obviously Miss. Stacie Conrad. Athlete, Aubrey. Basket Case, totes Lily. Princess, Chloe. And, drum roll for our criminal/badass...Beca Mitchell...come on guys, it's a Bechloe fic, duh. Anyways, read on you awesome nerds and please let me know what you think.**

 _Saturday, August 24_ _th_ _, 2013. Barden High School. Atlanta, Georgia._

 _Dear Mr. Mitchell, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention, for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us how you want to see us. In the simplest terms and most convenient definitions, you see each one of us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we all saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

"You should have known better. How do you expect to get into college if you behave this way?" Aubrey sat silently in the front seat of her dad's car, not wanting to open her mouth and make things worse. So, she had some fun and got in trouble? She's a teenager. He's right though. She should've known better. "You want to miss a match? You want to ruin your chances? No college is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case." She took a deep breath and exited the car, pushing against the door a little harder than necessary to close it with a bang, before heading through the front doors of her high school. The high school where she was loved by everyone. She was the one everyone looked up to. It was the place she felt special, but now? Now, it's where she is being punished, just for having a little fun.

"It's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm a defective or anything." Chloe sighed and stared up at the school she, like Aubrey, was worshipped in. She had a line of guys waiting. All she had to do was snap her fingers and she got whatever she wanted. A simple smile and she could have everything she asked for. That was just Chloe.

"Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective." Her father smiled at her and handed her, her lunch. "Have a good day." He commented as she got out of the car, offering a small smile in return.

"Is this the first or the last time we do this?"

"The last."

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage."

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing."

"Well, Miss, you figure out a way to study."

The next car to pull up outside the school, skidded to a stop as a girl, biting her nail, got out. She hesitated before moving to walk up to the window. Before she could get there the car screeched off, narrowly missing a small girl, who simple side stepped the car, eyes trained forward, and kept walking.

All of these girls had nothing in common. Nothing unique about them. They all had their groups and stereotypes they had to fit into to, if they didn't, they wouldn't belong anywhere. High school is about molding yourself to fit into one group or another. It's all about survival. Dress and speak a certain way, have specific interests. It's all about image. Or so they all thought. By the end of the day, all these girls would realise that they had a lot more in common then they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first actual chapter of this story is here! Rejoice...I mean...if you like it I guess. As always, I am taking prompts for any lady lovin' ship in the PP gang. Throw them at my face! Really want to do a Triple Treble.**

As the girls united inside the Barden High School Library, one thing was apparent, and that was they all sat separately, except Aubrey and Chloe who had no problems sitting at the same table, just a chair away from each other.

The girl with the dark eyeliner, plaid and combat boots, strolled in and sat on the desk just as Dr. Mitchell came in and eyed the teenagers.

"It is now, seven oh six, that means you have exactly eight hours to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

Stacie stood up and pulled on her top. "I can answer that for you right now, Sir. That would be a no from me."

"Sit down Conrad."

"Thank you, Sir." Stacie sat back down and kept her eyes on her desk.

"Alright, girls we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are and when I say essay, I mean essay. I don't mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Ms Mitchell?"

Eyeliner girl rolled her eyes before muttering out a, "Crystal."

"Excuse me, Sir." Chloe raised her hand shyly. "I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here." She said, motioning around the library.

Dr. Mitchell ignored the redhead, glancing around the room again. Why did he have to supervise detention? God, he hated the arrogance of these kids.

"My office is right across that hall; any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question. Does John Travolta know you raid his Saturday Night Fever wardrobe?"

Everyone in the room had to stifle a chuckle threatening to escape, even Aubrey. Combat boots just sat there and smirked at the elder man.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"That man is a brownie hound." Beca addressed the group, no one really acknowledging her, except the redhead who, although was utterly annoyed by the brunette, she couldn't help but feel intrigued by the mystery of her.

As all the girls attempted to get comfortable, they couldn't help but hear a loud snapping sound. Everyone turns towards the quiet girl in the back of the room, biting on her nail.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Beca smirks at the girl who spits part of her nail at the small girl. "I've seen you before, you know." Beca turns to face the pair in front of her, crumpling the piece of paper on her desk and throwing it over their heads before loudly tapping on the table to a beat.

Chloe sighs. "I can't believe this is really happening to me." She says to herself.

Beca stops tapping abruptly. "Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we have to take a piss?"

Chloe turns around disgusted as Beca shrugs. "If you gotta go, you gotta go." She smirks and unzips her fly.

Everyone turns to look at her, except Chloe who turns away. "Oh my God!"

"Hey, you're not urinating in here! You'll be dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Aubrey growls at her.

Beca raises her eyebrow at the blonde. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" She mocks as the blonde turns away. Beca turns to Stacie, in the desk beside hers. "Hey, legs." Stacie looks up and points to herself. "Why don't you go close that door and we'll give the prom queen her first gay experience."

Chloe turns to glare at her and doesn't look away, as Beca glares back, looking the redhead up and down as Aubrey turns around.

"Hey!" Beca ignores her, so she tries again. "Hey!"

"What!" Beca snaps, glaring at the blonde.

"If I lose my temper, your totes dead."

"Totes?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Totes."

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested." Chloe snaps at her, breaking the staring contest the girls had going.

"Well, hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your sports bra?"

Stacie turns to both of them. "Excuse me, ladies; I think we should just write our papers." She says nervously as both girls ignore her.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!"

Beca mockingly shows pain on her face. "It's a free country."

"She's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore her." Chloe says to Aubrey as she turns back to her desk.

"Red..." Beca smirks as Chloe turns back to her. "...you couldn't ignore me if you tried." She says cockily. Chloe scoffed and turned back around, ignoring her as much as she could. It was going well until she opened her mouth again. Her annoying, beautiful mouth that Chloe could bet would do the dirtiest things to her... _Whoa, no...annoying. Just her annoying mouth_.

"Wait a minute. We don't need to give the princess a gay experience. She's got one with Sporto. Are you guys like, girlfriends? Steady dates? Looovers?" God she is so annoying, why does Chloe have to deal with this. "Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the lady lovin' tongue?"

Chloe and Aubrey had had enough and both turned around to scold the brunette. "Go to hell!"

They heard Dr Mitchell across the hall. "Hey! What's going on in there?" He just knew his daughter was causing trouble, but he just couldn't be bothered with the smug little pricks of Barden High School today.

 **A/N: Well, I'm going to leave this here for now. More definitely to come. Please review and let me know what you think. Love you nerds xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your patience aca-ballers. Here is the long overdue, chapter two...hey! that rhymes! Hehehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be coming in around a week. Love you nerds.**

Beca was obviously not paying attention to anyone around her. She just didn't care, or at least made it seem like she didn't. Aubrey turned away from the small brunette. "Lowlife." She scoffed, mostly to herself.

Beca got up from the desk and moved to the railing next to Chloe and Aubrey's desk, sitting up on it. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Mitchell checking us out every few seconds."

"Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open." Stacie piped in, earning a glare from Beca.

"So what?" She questioned.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in here you know." Aubrey scoffed at the alt girl.

"God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a...a volleyballer." She mocked the blonde.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Aubrey shot back.

"Really..." Chloe piped in.

"You know, Mitchell...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Okay, that was a little harsh, even for Aubrey, but this girl really got on her nerves.

Beca looked almost upset for a second before returning to her stoic expression, not letting the others know her emotions. "Well...I'll just run right out and join the Volleyball team."

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and laughed before Beca turned her attention to Chloe. "Maybe the prep club too. The Bellas."

"They wouldn't take you." Aubrey laughed.

"I'm hurt." Beca quipped.

"You know why people like you knock everything?" Chloe quipped in.

"Oh, this should be stunning." Beca said to herself.

"It's because you're afraid." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca.

"Oh, God! You riches are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" Beca said with mock enthusiasm.

"You're a big coward." Chloe smirked as she saw a crack in Beca's facade.

"I'm in the math club." Stacie said, to absolutely no one in particular. She just felt a little left out.

"See, you're afraid they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." The redhead continued to push the small brunette's buttons, wanting a reaction...and she got one.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes...now would it?"

"Well you wouldn't know...you don't even know any of us."

"Sweetheart, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" Aubrey scoffed.

Stacie, feeling left out again, spoke up. "I'm in the physics club too..."

Beca sighed. "Excuse me a sec..." She looked over at Stacie. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club."

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "Hey...baby...do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

"So...academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah! But to dorks like her, they are." She pointed to Stacie, who she noticed was actually pretty hot for a nerd. "What do you guys do in your club?" She asked Stacie.

"In physics, um, we talk about physics...about properties of physics..."

Beca cut her off. "So it's sort of social. Demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. We have a big banquet at the end of the year."

"You load up, you party..."

"No, no. We get dressed up, but, uh, I mean we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high." Chloe shot at Beca, who stared at her slightly. Chloe tried to look away. She really did but there was something about Beca. She had no idea what was happening in the brunette's head but God she wanted to find out.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Mitchell's going to come right in here. I got a match next Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on account of you idiots." Aubrey groaned. She hated being here. She hated that her dad was disappointed and she hated that she was stuck here with the little alt girl and her annoying tone. However, what she didn't hate the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the nerd sitting behind her. She admired Stacie, the minute she walked in, and those legs that go on for days. She began to wonder what those legs would look like wrapped around her shoulders. What was happening to her?

Beca's annoying voice cut right through Aubrey's thoughts. "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite...missing a whole volleyball match." Beca groaned in fake agony.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it dyke!" Okay, maybe Aubrey was in denial about her own sexuality here. "You never competed in your whole life."

Beca acted hurt and put on a whiny voice to accompany her act. "I know...and I feel all empty inside because I have such a deep admiration for chicks who hit a big bouncy ball, so all the guys can stare at their big...bouncy...balls." Beca smirked at looked directly at Aubrey's chest.

Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "You'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do." Beca's smirk widened. "I wanna be just like you. I figure all I'd need is a lobotomy and spanks."

"You wear spanks?" Stacie questioned, thoroughly amused.

"I wear the required uniform." Aubrey shot back.

"Spanks." Stacie pointed out as Aubrey shot her a look.

"Shut up!" This was going to be a long day for Aubrey. Between, having to deal with Beca and sorting out these strange thoughts about Stacie, she really didn't know what to think anymore. Was she gay? Bi? What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said a week but things have been crazy busy and I've been working my ass off lately. So, I apologize. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I love you, awesome nerds xxx**

The girls could hear Professor Mitchell moving around his office across the hall, so Beca quickly sat down in the chair between Aubrey and Chloe and folded her hands in front of her, attempting to look well behaved. As the professor moved back to his desk Beca looked over at Chloe, winking before getting up and moving over to the double doors that separated them from Mitchell's office.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business." Stacie pointed out.

Beca turned to her and pointed. "Young lady have you finished your paper?" She questioned in a faux stern voice before looking across the hall and quickly removing the screw from the hinge holding the door open.

"Mitchell, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's not something to be toyed with." Stacie mentioned as the door slammed shut.

"Nerd, baby, you're gorgeous, but I'mma need you to shut up." Beca smirked at the brunette before sitting back in her seat quickly.

"That's very funny." Aubrey deadpanned. "Come on, fix it!"

"You should really fix that." Stacie agreed.

"Am I a genius?" Beca said cockily.

"No, you're an asshole!"

"So funny, Blondie."

"Fix the door Mitchell!"

"Everyone just Shh!"

Professor Mitchell came out of his office and saw the door closed, able to hear the two girls arguing inside. He just knew his daughter would be trouble.

"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" He heard.

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!"

"Shut up!"

The professor opened the door roughly and stormed into the library. "God damn it! Why is that door closed?" He questioned the teenagers. After receiving silence, he tried again. "Why is that door closed?"

"How are we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?" Beca said, keeping her head down.

He turned to Chloe. "Why?"

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to..." She said quietly. She had no idea why she was protecting the small brunette. It's like she had no control when it came to Beca.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Beca mentioned casually, barely hiding the smirk on her face.

"Give me that screw." He growled at his daughter.

"I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Everyone else in the library looked at him shocked.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me Beca." He warned.

Chloe cut in quickly. "Excuse me, Sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Why was she butting into this? She had no idea.

He sighed, turning back to Beca. "You're not fooling anybody, Beca. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." He turned to leave as Beca muttered under her breath.

"Suck my dick."

"What was that?"

"Suck. My. Dick." She said louder and more slowly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"I'm crushed." She smirked.

"You just bought one more, right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar." She said sarcastically.

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word, just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

Beca folded her arms and leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath. "No!"

"I'm doing society a favour!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! You want another one?"

Beca hesitated, not wanting to back down from her father as the other girls watched on. "Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one!"

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She was worried that it was going to turn into a full on fight. "Cut it out!" She yelled at Beca, who just looked at her as she mouthed for her to stop.

"You through?" Her father asked.

Beca shook her head, determined to win this. "Not even close, bud!"

"Good! You got one more, right there!"

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another!"

Beca glared at him and sucked her teeth before cocking an eyebrow. "How many is that?"

"That's seven including the one when we first came in when you asked Professor Mitchell about his wardrobe." Stacie cut in.

"Now it's eight!" He growled before glaring at Stacie. "You stay out of it!"

Stacie sank back in her chair as he turned back to the small brunette. "You're mine Beca...for two months I gotcha!"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Beca spat out.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to think. You know something, Beca? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

Beca glared at him. She was trying to do something with her life. It was assholes like him that were bringing her down.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here I'm cracking skulls." He huffed as Beca mouthed his most famous threat with him.

He turned to leave as Beca lost it and screamed after him. "Fuck you!" She knew what was coming the next time she saw her father outside of school and she was definitely a little scared. "Fuck." She muttered, realizing she had royally fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey nerds! I know it's been a little while but I've been super busy working my little booty off but I can finally afford to see my endo now so hopefully in the next couple months I can start hormones! YAY! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think and I probs should've done this at the start but DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The girls sitting inside Barden were bored. Beca lit her boot on fire before bringing it to her face to light the cigarette hanging from her lips while Chloe stared at her. What was it about this girl? Chloe found her extremely annoying and rude, yet she found herself unable to tear her eyes or mind away from the small brunette. She was intrigued, curious.

Stacie couldn't tear her eyes away from Aubrey either. Watching her as she played with her letterman sweater.

They were all so bored that eventually they fell asleep, even Aubrey.

Dr Mitchell stared at them all. "Wake up!" He called, only to receive no response from the sleeping teenagers. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Automatically five hands were raised and Dr Mitchell gave them all time to go to the bathroom.

Dr Mitchell went back to his office while the teenagers stretched out from sitting all morning. Well, Aubrey stretched out. Chloe remained in her seat, while Stacie and Beca sat on a railing and who knows where that quiet chick went. Beca was tearing pages out of a book and throwing them around the room.

"That's real intelligent." Aubrey quipped sarcastically.

"You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature..." She said dryly, while continuing to tear the pages. "It's such fun to read and, Molet really pumps my nads!"

"Mol-yare." Chloe corrects her, smiling sweetly at the brunette who just looks at her.

"I love his work" Stacie quipped before Beca threw the remaining pages at her.

"Big deal...nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Aubrey said as she lowered her leg from stretching, noting how Stacie watched her.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

Aubrey ignored her and turned to face Chloe. "You grounded tonight?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me just to blow her off."

Aubrey ignored the eyes she could feel burning into her skull from Beca watching her. "Big party at Fat Amy's, parents went back to Australia. Should be pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you go?"

Chloe twisted her lips and shrugged again. "I doubt it."

"Why?" It wasn't like Chloe to miss a good party.

"Well because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute...divorce."

That got Beca's full attention. "Who do you like better?"

Chloe was surprised at the brunette's sudden interest in the conversation. "What?"

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me anyway. It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

They all jump when they hear someone at the back of the room shout a "Ha!" The quiet girl was sitting there, obviously listening to everything as Chloe looked back at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up."

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would."

Please. This girl had no real problems. No one likes their parents...so what?

"Aww, you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto." Beca called to Aubrey to gain her attention.

"What?" Beca jumped off the railing and went next to the blonde.

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway..." Beca quipped, causing Chloe to cover her mouth to muffle her chuckle. "But if you say you get along with your parents then you're a liar too."

Beca walks past Aubrey, bumping her shoulder on her way past. This girl was really starting to piss the blonde off. Aubrey wasn't normally one for violence but in this midget's case, she was willing to make an exception.

Aubrey followed the brunette, pushing her forward harshly. "You know something, midget...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

Beca raised her eyebrow and pointed her middle finger towards the floor. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?"She flipped it around, giving the blonde the bird as she glanced at it.

Stacie walked over; trying to diffuse the situation she placed a hand on both girls' shoulders. "I don't get along with my parents either. I mean, their idea of parental compassion is wacko."

"Dork." Beca turned to Stacie as Aubrey walked away. "You are a parent's wet dream, okay?"

"Well that's the problem."

"Look, I can see you getting all pissed for them making you wear these kinda clothes." She said, gesturing to Stacie's obviously suffocating chest, trapped by a bulky sweater. "But face it; you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" She went to walk away when Aubrey's voice stopped her.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest, Dixie Chick bitch. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah well, she's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" She asks the tall brunette.

"Stacie."

Beca raised her eyebrow at Stacie and smirked. "Slut name." She quipped, walking away.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked her, stopping her in her tracks. Why did prom queen want to know her name?

"What's yours?" Beca fired back.

"Chloe."

"Chloe?" Beca scoffed.

"Chloe...it's a family name."

"Noo, it's a fat girl's name."

"Well thank you..."

"You're welcome." Beca smirked at the ginger.

"I'm not fat!"

"Well, not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." She mimed becoming fat, making bloating noises before laughing.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and gave Beca the finger. "Oh..." She said surprised. "Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine." Chloe fired back resentfully.

Beca bent over the desk, holding Chloe's gaze as she smirked. "Are you curious?" She paused for a second. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are."

Chloe swallowed hard before glaring at the brunette. "Why don't you just shut up?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl on the mouth?" Chloe tried to look away, knowing where this was going. But she couldn't. She was frozen, staring into those grey eyes. "Has a girl ever felt you up? Over the bra, under the shirt, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Chloe was getting obviously uncomfortable. "Do you want me to puke?" She tried to remain composed.

"Over the panties, no bra, shirt unbuttoned, jeans in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Aubrey got up, getting angry at the brunette. "Leave her alone."

Chloe tried to turn her attention to Aubrey, but Beca caught her eye again, brining her attention back to her.

"I said leave her alone!" Aubrey said again.

Beca stood up, challenging the blonde. "You gonna make me?" She climbed over the desk to stand face to face with the blonde. "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready bitch." Growing up with four older brothers, Aubrey knew how to at least tackle and spar. This chick was tiny that it wouldn't take much to take her down.

Beca took a swing at her, Aubrey easily taking her down. "I don't wanna get into this with you, Sport." Beca groaned.

Aubrey pushed her as she got up. "Why not?"

Beca got up and smirked. "'Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

Aubrey turned away to sit back down. "Chicken shit."

She turned back when she heard a click, to see Beca standing there, smirking with a switchblade in her hand. She turned to the chair next to her and stabbed it into the back of it.

"Let's end this right now." Aubrey said. "You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! Understand me!?"

"I'm trying to help her." Beca said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey nerds. I know it's been a while but I've been focusing on 'Moments of Transition' which has gained a whole lot of attention and I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying it and appreciating it. I cannot thank you guys enough for your support and love for my writing. It's seriously incredible.** **Big big news as well. Today was my first Endo appointment ladies and gentlemen. Big Surprise for anyone who watches my YouTube. I will upload a vlog to my YouTube channel 'Transtacular' of my appointment so please check that out and subscribe if you haven't already. Thank you so much guys and don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think xx** **.**

Professor Mitchell finally came back in and let them have their lunch. He sent Aubrey and the quiet chick...Lilly? Out to the vending machine for drinks. Meanwhile, back in the library Stacie, Beca and Chloe were sitting around bored.

Beca was looking at an old magazine she found stuffed in a shelf. "Hey Chloe? You wanna see a picture of this chick with huge pussy lips?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the ginger suggestively.

"No thank you." She deadpanned in response.

"How do you think she rides a bike?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away from the small girl in disgust.

"Oh, Chloe? Would you ever consider dating a chick like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I mean if she had a great personality and was a cool dancer. Was great in bed...although you might have to be careful when eating her out, you might get suffocated."

"You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Op, watch what you say. Stacie here is a cherry."

Stacie looked at her and glared. "I'm not a cherry."

"I wish I was on a plane to France." Chloe continued to no one in particular.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Beca asked Stacie.

"I've laid lots of times." She defended.

"Name one."

"I can't. She's not out yet."

"She from around here?" Beca asked curiously.

Stacie shushed her and pointed to Chloe.

"Oh, you and Chloe did it!"

Chloe snapped back into the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Stacie assured Chloe before turning to Beca. "Look, let's just drop it. We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what? What are you talking about?" Chloe pushed the girl.

"Well, Stacie's trying to tell me that she has made her way into your straight pants previously." Beca smirked as she watched Chloe glare at the brunette.

"Bitch."

"No, I'm not. Beca said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's it. That's all that was said."

"Well, what were you motioning to Chloe for?"

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much Stacie."

"She's lying."

"Oh, you didn't motion to Chloe?"

"You know she's lying right?" She said to Chloe.

"Were you or were you not motioning to Chloe?"

"Okay! Yes I did. You happy now?"

"Stacie. We need to talk. Now." Chloe said coldly as she headed to a corner of the library. Stacie reluctantly followed her.

"What the hell Stacie!"

"She was pushing. What was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know. Ignore her. I told you I didn't want people knowing."

"I know. I'm sorry. She doesn't believe me anyway."

"Yeah, well that's a good thing."

Stacie stepped closer to the redhead. "I miss you, ya know."

Chloe took a step back and lowered her head. "It's not going to happen Stacie. It happened, we agreed to stop and now we forget it."

Stacie nodded in understanding. "You like her, don't you?"

"Beca? Oh God no! She's arrogant, annoying, positively foul mouthed, absolutely..."

"Gorgeous." Stacie finished for her.

Chloe sighed in defeat. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, awesome nerds! I know I've been slack with this fic for a little bit but thank you to those who've stuck with me from the beginning. Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

"What're we having?" Beca asks as she sits down next to Stacie, grabbing her lunch bag.

"Uh, it's just your regular standard lunch I guess."

Beca goes through the bag and pulls out a thermos, sitting it on the desk. "Milk?"

"Soup." Stacie goes to reach for the lunch bag when Beca slaps her hand away and pulls out a juice box.

"That's apple juice." She points out and Beca glares at her.

"I can read." Seriously? She may look it but Beca isn't a dumb kid.

"PB and J with the crusts cut off." She smiles as she pulls out a sandwich. "Well Stacie, this is a very nutritious lunch...did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no Mr. Conrad." She says innocently, not getting the joke.

Chloe and Aubrey smile at each other and Beca stands up. "Here's my impression of life at Conrad's house."

Beca puts on a loud friendly voice. "Stacie!"

"Yes Daddy?" She mimics Stacie's voice.

"How's your day Honey?"

"Great Daddy. How's yours?"

"Super! Say, Stacie, how'd you like to have a daddy daughter day this weekend?"

"Great Dad, but I've got homework to do." Beca fake pouts.

"That's alright; you can do it the night before."

"Isn't our daughter swell?"

Beca mimics an older woman's voice in response. "Yes dear, isn't life swell?"

She mimes the mother and father kissing before miming the father punching the mother in the face and sits down again.

"Alright, what about your family?" Aubrey pipes in, not finding the humour in it anymore.

"Oh mine? That's real easy." Beca stands again and points at the air, imitating her father.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damn, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!"

She mimics her step mother. "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." Beca slams her hand backwards to mime her father slapping her stepmother.

"Shut up, bitch! Go get me a beer!"

Beca speaks as herself. "What about you Dad?"

"Fuck you." She imitates her father again, clenching her fist.

"No, Dad, what about you?"

"Fuck you!" She progressively gets louder every time until she's yelling.

"No, Dad, what about you!"

"Fuck you!" She mimes her father punching her in the face.

"Is that for real?" Stacie asks tentatively.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it." Aubrey speaks up.

Beca looks hurt. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Beca walks over to Aubrey and lifts her right sleeve to reveal a round shaped burn. "You believe this? Huh? Looks about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter?" She gets in Aubrey's face, pushing her arm closer as Aubrey winces away, feeling bad. "You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Beca starts to walk away from the group. "See I don't think that I have to sit with you fucking dildos anymore!" She walks over to a lectern and throws the papers off it before climbing it to sit on a platform on the second floor.

"You shouldn't have said that." Chloe says quietly to Aubrey.

"How would I know, I mean she lies about everything anyway." Aubrey did feel bad, really bad, but Beca was that type. The 'I'm a badass, with a problematic life' type. She was starting to realise that Professor Mitchell may be worse to Beca then they had all witnessed previously.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys, I know I've been away for a little bit, but here is an update for you so I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

As the girls snuck out of the library, lead by Beca, Chloe couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement, even though she was concerned that they would get caught.

"How do you know where Mitchell went?" She asked the brunette girl, as they walked casually through the hallways of Barden.

"I don't." She replied with the smallest of smirks playing at her lips.

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't..." She responded as her smirk grew and she turned to look at the girl. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" She added with a sly wink.

Behind them, Stacie and Aubrey were walking side by side. Aubrey was still confused by her sudden attraction to the nerd, so she made herself believe that the taller girl annoyed her.

"What's the point in going to Mitchell's locker?" The brunette asked the blonde, trying to engage her in some form of conversation.

"I don't know." She replied bluntly, so Stacie kept pushing.

"This is so stupid...Why are we risking getting caught?"

"Beats me." Still no more elaborate response from the girl.

"So then what are we doing?"

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you."

"Sorry." Well, at least she got more than a one word answer this time.

As they all get to Beca's locker she opens it, snack rubbish falling out as she reaches in and grabs a paper bag.

"Slob." Aubrey scoffs.

"My maid's on vacation." Beca replied dryly as she pulled a paper bag out of the bigger bag, then another until she pulls out a clear, tightly wrapped length of weed.

"Drugs." Stacie gasps.

"Screw that Mitchell, put it back." Aubrey demands as the brunette shoves it in her pocket and starts walking away.

"Drugs...the girl has marijuana." Stacie, still not believing what she was seeing as Chloe followed after Beca.

"That was marijuana." She says again as Aubrey walks past her to follow them. She looks at Lilly who is in just as much shock as her.

"Do you approve of this?" She stays silent, so Stacie follows after the group as Lilly reaches out and pulls the lock of the locker and shoves it in her bag.

"We'll cross through the lab, then we'll double back." Beca says confidently.

"You better be right. If Mitchell cuts us off it's your fault asshole." Aubrey sighs as they follow Beca.

They turn a corner and see Professor Mitchell with his back to them. They turn around and start running through the halls, narrowly avoiding the teacher many times before they all skid to a stop.

"Wait! Wait, hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria." Beca speaks up.

"No, the activities hall." Aubrey snaps.

"Hey, dude, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, we're through listening to you, we're going this way." Aubrey starts running, calling after the others. Bea rolls her eyes and follows them as the reach a closed gate.

"Shit!" Aubrey curses as Beca pulls on the gate.

"Great idea Barbie." She scoffs.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Bec?" Chloe pipes in and yells at Aubrey as Beca tries to hide the smile on her face at the nickname.

"We're dead." Stacie sighs.

Beca looks at Chloe and bites her lip. "No, just me. Get back to the library, keep this on you." She growls as she grabs Stacie and shoves the weed down her bra before running down the hall and yelling loud enough for her father to hear her and distract him.

Professor Mitchell does hear her and runs after the noise. "That son of a bitch!" He follows the sound and finds his daughter in the gym, bouncing a basketball.

"Beca! Beca! What is this? What are you doing here?" He yells as Beca turns to him and smiles.

"Hi."

"Out! That's it Beca, out! It's over!"

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse? I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship." She smirks at him.

"Give me the ball." He demands.

Beca pretends to think about it before pretending to throw it at him hard. She does this twice before putting the ball on the ground and rolling it gently to him. He kicks it hard and it makes Beca jump over it before heading to the door, avoiding him as she tried to grab her jacket from the court behind him.

He leads her back to the library, where the others made it back. She puts her hands on her head like she's being escorted by a cop before her father pushes her roughly.

"Get your stuff, let's go." He demands as Beca walks to her desk and grabs her big jacket.

"Wiseass here has taken it upon herself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you you'll be without her services for the rest of the day." He addresses the group as she sits back down.

"B-o-o H-o-o." She spells as he glares at her.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Beca? The false alarm you pulled Friday, false alarms are really funny aren't they? What if your home, what if your family..." He pauses. "...What if your dope was on fire?"

Beca smirks up at him. "Impossible Sir, it's in Conrad's rack."

Aubrey lets out a small chuckle and Professor Mitchell looks at her.

"You think she's funny? You think this is cute? Is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at her. She's a bum." The other four in the room are all shocked that he would talk about his own daughter like that.

"You want to see something funny? You go visit Beca Mitchell in five years. You'll see how Goddamn funny she is."

He walks over to Beca and leans down to her height, mocking her as she clenches her jaw.

"What's the matter Beca? You going to cry?" He stands up and grabs her arm to pull her up as she shoots up and yells in his face.

"Keep you're fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you Pops."

As she passes Aubrey's desk she puts her sunglasses in front of the blonde. "For better hallway vision."

As they exit the library, Beca angrily pushes things off the main desk.

Professor Mitchell takes her into his office, pushing her into the supply closet before closing the door behind both of them.

"That's the last time Beca. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you understand? I make $31,000 a year I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you, but someday, when you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm going to be there."

Beca looks up at him and she is terrified of him, even though she knows he wouldn't hit her at school, it'd be too suspicious, but she's still scared of the man standing in front of her.

"That's right, I'm going to be there and I'm going to kick the living shit out of you."

"You threatening me?"

"What're you going to do about it? You think anybody's going to believe you? You think anybody is going to take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here, they love me around here. You're a lying sack of shit, and everybody knows it."

She looks down in defeat as her father throws his jacket off. "Let's find out how tough you are. I wanna know right now how tough you are. I'll give you the first punch." He almost begs, leaning in closer to her and pointing at his face.

"Just take a shot, that's all I need. Just one swing." Beca shrinks back against the wall as much as she can to get away from him as he stands straight and fakes a punch, she flinches back as he smirks at her.

"That's what I thought. You're a gutless shit." He leaves the closet locking the door behind him as Beca tries to regain her breathing.

After a while she crawls up into the heating vents and starts crawling to the library, telling herself a joke.

"A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says, 'I don't suppose you'll be needing a drink.' The naked lady says..." She gets cut off as the roof gives way and she falls into the library, with a loudly yelled, "Shit!" Much to the shock of the other girls.

She walks down to the first level and stands in front of them, all looking at her in shock. "Forgot my pencil." She shrugs as the door opens roughly, accompanied by Mitchell's yelling.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca only had a split second to hide under Chloe's desk as her father stormed into the room.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" He demanded.

The other four teenagers shrugged.

"What was that ruckus?" He asked more specifically.

Aubrey cleared her throat. "Uh, what ruckus?" She tried to sound convincing but to her it sounded just weird.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus." Prof. Mitchell was certainly not in his office. Actually, he was on the toilet.

"Could you describe the ruckus, Sir?" Stacie asked, a little smugly.

"Watch your tongue young lady, watch it." He warned her, prompting her to stay quiet.

Meanwhile, while this conversation was going on above the desks, Beca was sitting up underneath them, but as she sat up she hit her head and groaned. Chloe and Aubrey tried to hide it by both tapping on the desk and making noise, causing the professor to look at them strangely.

Professor Mitchell repeated his question about the noise several times, while under the table Beca takes it upon herself to look up Chloe's skirt, in the perfect eye line to her panties. She smirks to herself before leaning her head in between the redhead's legs, causing her to gasp in the middle of what she was saying.

She covered it up quickly by faking a coughing fit and squeezing Beca's head between her knees. The others joined in on the pretend coughing.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time but you can bet I will." He said finally before stomping out of the library.

Chloe pushes her chair back as everyone laughs and begins slapping Beca's back angrily as she crawls out from under the desk, kneeling in front of the redhead.

"It was an accident." She smirks at her, throwing in a subtle wink.

"You're an asshole." Is all Chloe can manage to say, because honestly, the feeling of Beca's cheeks sliding along her thighs had actually made her feel good.

"So sue me..." Beca challenges as she stands and makes her way over to Stacie.

"So, nerd, care to pour out those jugs?" He looked at her cleavage and Stacie hesitated before understanding and pulling out Beca's weed and handing it to her.

She takes it and starts walking towards the back of the library, ignoring Aubrey's protest. "Yo, high note, you're not gonna blaze up in here!"

Chloe sits back and thinks for a second before getting up and following the smaller girl. Stacie looks at Aubrey and mimes "Little bit?"

"I'm not going." She mimes back before Stacie gets up and follows the other two.

Aubrey sits back and taps the sides of the chair before sighing. "Shit" She picks up Beca's sunglasses and follows the rest of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know I've been gone for a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IMPLIED ANOREXIA AND DRUG USE!**

The girl's in Barden High School were...well they were pretty fucking high. All except Lilly, who disappeared again, but Beca swears she saw the girl hanging upside off the rafters; she could just be tripping though.

Beca was not an old school stoner. She didn't do joints, she only ripped from a bong and honestly the other girls had never done this before. So Beca had to teach all three of them how to smoke a bong. Once Stacie and Aubrey were set and sitting rather close to each other, giggling and whispering, Beca moved on to Chloe. She showed her how to hold the bong before warning her that she was going to light it.

Chloe emptied her lungs and placed her lips over the top, Beca lit the cone piece as Chloe started sucking. Chloe took her finger off the air hole and sucked in the smoke, feeling the THC coat her lungs before blowing it out in a huge coughing fit.

"Not bad for a first timer. You held it better than Posen."

Chloe laughed slightly at that before taking the lighter off Beca and packing herself another one. Determined to get it down in one go this time. She ripped it and managed to exhale without choking and she immediately felt her head spin.

The girl's sat in a circle, passing the bong around and telling funny stories that had the four of them on the ground in fits of laughter.

"No, no, but seriously this chick was crazy." Beca laughed as she told a story of one of her ex-flings.

"Did she seriously sneak into your car?" Chloe asked, dumfounded at how crazy the story was.

Beca nodded as she exhaled her latest bong hit.

"Alright. So, I'm pretty fucked up and I think it's time you guys explained why you're here."

Aubrey bit her lip and looked down. Beca noticed this and zoned in on her. Aubrey looked around the group of red eyes and swallowed hard.

"Well, my dad is a really...tough man. He believes in tough love for me and my brothers and he was always telling us about how he used to fuck around in school. You know, pull pranks, and wail on the weak kids."

She paused to clear her throat as the others sat in silence.

"Anyway, I was in the locker room after training on Thursday and Sophie Tucker, you know the centre for Varsity, was changing a couple lockers down and she's...skinny. Like, unhealthily skinny and I kept thinking about my father and what he would've said if he saw her like that. Weak, frail. The next thing I know is I'm on top of her, forcing an apple into her mouth."

"That was you?" Stacie asked in surprise as Aubrey kept her head down, nodding regretfully.

"And the worst part is that I did it because I let my father get in my head. With his stupid thoughts and opinions. I tortured this poor girl because I wanted him to be proud of me. Just once."

Aubrey paused as her voice cracked. She reached up to wipe a tear as Stacie subtly moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"God, I fucking hate him." She sobbed.

" _Aubrey! You've got be number one! Posen's are not losers! If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags! I won't have any losers in this family!"_ Aubrey imitated her father before breaking down.

Beca looked at her sadly, she knew how Aubrey felt, having a father that doesn't care about you.

"I think my father and yours should go bowling." She tried to joke.

Aubrey let out a small chuckle at that. She felt better getting those thoughts off her chest and she felt oddly closer to the small brunette.

"What about you Stacie?" Chloe asked softly.

The tall brunette pulled her hand away from Aubrey and sat back, examining her nails.

"Stacie?" Aubrey questioned as Stacie continued to ignore them. Aubrey used a finger to tilt Stacie's head up to look at her.

"Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker." She said quietly.

"What was the gun for?"

"Just forget it."

"No, come on Stace."

"You want to know why I dress the way I do?" She looked up at Beca, who was taken back at the look in her eyes.

"Who was it?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does fucking matter."

"It doesn't! It was last year! I tried to forget it, but I just kept seeing his face. I had to consider my options."

Aubrey and Chloe watched the two brunettes converse, both of them confused as to what was going on.

"Killing yourself is not an option Conrad."

Aubrey and Chloe gasped at that and Aubrey rested her hand on Stacie's thigh.

"Yeah well I didn't do it did I!" Stacie yelled through a sob.

Beca bit her lip and decided that the mood had dropped way down, so she tried to bring it back up again by spilling a fact about herself.

"I can cook."

The other girls looked at her with raised eyebrows before they all burst out laughing. It was a nice change to what had occurred before.

"I want to join the Barden Bellas."

Aubrey spoke up and the girls smiled at her. Chloe began singing quietly, hoping the others would join in.

They did.

The four girls' voices melted together perfectly and Chloe found herself mesmerised by Beca's smooth, soft tone.

They made eye contact as the song came to a close and Beca smirked at the ginger.

"I want to see what Chloe can do?"

"I can't do anything."

"Now, everybody can do something..."

"There's one thing I can do, no, forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

She looked away from the brunette before rolling her eyes.

"Fine...but you have to swear to God you won't laugh."

Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her heart.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Chloe laughed to herself as she took out her lipstick, placing it between her boobs and using her cleavage to apply the lipstick perfectly.

When she lifted her head the group clapped. Beca's slow and sarcastic.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Aubrey asked, impressed.

"Summer vacation Freshman Year." She answered, glancing at Stacie, who winked in response.

"Wow Chloe. That was impressive. My image of you is completely blown princess." Beca smirked at the ginger as Chloe looked away, tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

"Don't do that to her. You swore you wouldn't laugh." Stacie responded, sticking up for her.

"Am I laughing?" Beca said smugly, smirk still in place.

"You fucking prick!" Aubrey yelled as Beca turned to her.

Firing her own words back at her.

"Why do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count right?"

Aubrey started feeling uncomfortable.

"I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school...remember?"

Aubrey strongly regretted saying that to Beca after everything they've all learned about each other, so she stayed quiet as Beca turned to Chloe.

"And you...don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Chloe spat at the brunette.

"God you're so pathetic!"

Beca was furious at the ginger for thinking that they were alike in any way.

"Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me okay? You got everything and I got shit! Fuckin' Repunzel right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up!"

Beca took a breath and bit her lip as the tears started to break in Chloe's eyes.

"I like those earrings Chloe."

"Shut up..." She muttered.

"Are those real diamonds?"

"Shut up." She said louder, angrier.

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money to buy those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth." Chloe said. Her voice breaking slightly.

"Or did your daddy buy them for you? I bet he bought them for you. I bet they were a Christmas gift right?"

"Shut up!" Chloe yelled, kicking Beca in the leg.

"You want to know what I got for Christmas this year!? It was a banner fucking year at the old Mitchell house! I got a carton of beer. Old man grabbed me and said 'Hey, drink up Becky'! So go home and cry to your daddy don't cry here!"

Yeah, Beca felt bad for making her cry, but Chloe was getting to close and Beca didn't let people get close. It was Beca's way of protecting herself.

Chloe didn't even know why Beca was being so cruel. She didn't know just how close she was getting to Beca's heart.

They were all silent for a few beats before Aubrey spoke up.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?"

"Not me..." Chloe answered solidly, glancing at Beca who had an eyebrow raised.

"...Ever."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: One more chapter after this before it's over...maybe two. What I want to know is do you guys want to see a sequel? Do you want me to write about what happens after this is over? Let me know.**

"Hey guys. I was thinking...I know now might not be the time but I was just wondering, um, what's going to happen on Monday? You know, when we're all together again. I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?" Stacie asks nervously.

"No. You're not wrong." Aubrey says quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

Aubrey wishes they could be more than friends, but she'll never admit that out loud.

"So, what happens on Monday?"

"Are we still friends you mean? If we're friends now that is." Chloe pipes in, looking at Beca who puts her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah."

"You want the truth?" She looks at Stacie sadly.

"Yeah I want the truth." She swallows hard, nervous for the answer.

"I don't think so." Chloe answers sadly, shaking her head.

"You mean with all of us or just Beca?" Lilly pipes up.

When the heck did she get there? Creepy much.

"With all of you."

"That's a real nice attitude Chloe." Aubrey clears her throat.

"Oh be honest Aubrey. If Stacie came up to you in the hallway on Monday what would you do? I mean, picture it. You're there with all the volleyball girls. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to her then roast her when she left so your friends won't think that you actually liked her."

"No way."

"What if I came up to you?" Lilly asks.

"Same exact thing."

Beca, who was sitting at boiling point exploded at Chloe.

Half because she was mad with how easily she was explaining it and half because that's not how Beca wanted things to be.

"You are a bitch!"

"Why?! Because I'm telling the truth?! That makes me a bitch?!" Chloe fired back at her.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone and you don't got the lady balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like!"

"Okay! What about you, you hypocrite?! Why don't you take Stacie to one of your raves?! Or take Aubrey out to the parking lot at lunch to get high?! What about me?! What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together?! They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me!"

Beca bit her lip and tried not to picture it, she knew it was true, but she didn't want it to be.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends! You don't look at any of my friends! And you certainly wouldn't condescend to talk to any of my friends! So, you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

Chloe is sobbing by this point and just yells at Beca to shut up, but she doesn't. In true Beca fashion, she keeps going.

"And as far as being concerned about what's going to happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school together, you can forget it 'cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!"

"I hate you!" Chloe screams at her through her tears.

"Yeah?! Good!"

The group is silent for several minutes before Stacie speaks up again.

"I just want to tell you all that I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't and I will not because I think that's really shitty."

"You're friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us."

"You're so conceited Chloe. You're just like, so full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited. I hate it. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know."

Chloe wipes her tears before continuing.

"You're not friends with the same kind of people that Aubrey and I are friends with. You don't understand the pressure they can put on you."

"I don't understand what? I don't understand pressure, Chloe?"

Stacie starts crying violently.

"Well fuck you! Fuck you!" She yells at Chloe before hiding her face in her arm.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Chloe? You're not helping." Beca says sadly, obviously understanding why Stacie is getting so worked up over everything.

"It's okay Beca. Don't worry about it." Stacie says to her, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

Beca is about to retort when Lilly pipes up.

"You know what I did to get in here?"

The group sit in silence as Lilly smiles.

"Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do."

Everyone in the group sits for a second before breaking out into laughter.

It's amazing how in such a short time, this group has become close enough to share secrets and emotions with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The chapter after this will be a short epilogue of sorts. It will be the complete essay of the group. I hope you've enjoyed this story and I will be writing a small, possibly one shot of what happened on the following Monday, if you enjoy that then I will consider continuing it as a sequel.**

Beca took notice of the time and decided that she should probably head back to the closet before her father came back to let them go for the day.

Meanwhile the other four girls were sitting on a railing beside the desks they started their day at.

"Stace?" Chloe turns to the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna write your essay?"

"Well that's what Mitchell wants us to do."

"I've already done it." Lilly whispers, which no one hears, so she gets up and pulls the piece of paper off the table, handing it to Stacie who reads over it.

"This is written for all of us. When did you do this?"

"While you were all getting high." The other three girls strain to hear her so she sighs. "I hung from the balcony while writing it."

Chloe smiles at her as Aubrey nods her thanks.

Chloe turns to Stacie again and grins at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Come on." She tugs on her sleeve before jumping off the railing.

"Where are we going?" She asks but jumps down to follow anyway.

Chloe takes her into a room and crosses her arms.

Stacie looks at her worried.

"You like Aubrey." She states with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that really that obvious?"

"Do you want her?"

"Yeah I want her but look at her. She's perfect and popular and I'm just the nerd girl."

"You got me."

"Yeah, from drunken nights."

"Alright, I'm going to help you, but you need to trust me."

It's Stacie's turn to raise her eyebrow at the redhead.

Aubrey stays on the railing, fiddling with the cross around her neck, she comes from a religious family, don't ask.

Stacie comes out of the room she went in with Chloe, this time dressed totally different, which immediately catches the blonde's attention.

She's dressed in a black tank top and high waisted white shorts. Her hair now falling in loose waves.

Aubrey takes a second to take in the brunette, speechless at the change.

"What happened?"

"Why? Chloe did it."

There was a moment of silence as Aubrey steps off the railing, walking over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just...so different. You look beautiful." Aubrey bites her lip and internally grimaces at her total lack of cool right now.

Stacie smiles and looks down, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She decides that it's now or never, she won't get this chance again, so she looks back up at Aubrey, who has barely moved, standing with her mouth open as she takes in Stacie's new look.

Stacie takes a deep breath before grabbing the blonde by the lapels of her lettermen sweater and crashing their lips together, roughly, forcefully. She feels Aubrey freeze for a few seconds before reciprocating the kiss with equal amounts of enthusiasm.

If Aubrey was being honest with herself, when Stacie kissed her, it sent shock waves all through her body, unlike anything she had experienced before. It was like, things had finally been put where they belong. Like when you clean a room and you just feel satisfaction that you put everything where it belongs.

But, Aubrey couldn't be honest with herself, she pulled back and looked at Stacie sadly.

"Stacie, I'm not...I..."

Stacie put her head down and stepped away from her.

"It's okay. I get it. You're not into women."

"No it's not like that Stacie...I...my father...he..." Aubrey sighed as she looked at how defeated Stacie was before rolling her eyes. Why did she care what her father thought anymore? Why should she deny herself this chance at happiness?

"Fuck it." She shook her head and pulled the brunette back in for a harsh kiss, that quickly became tender and soft.

Who cares what happens Monday, at least they have this, even if it becomes nothing more than a memory to the both of them. They take the chance to feel the moment, capture it, and savour it. Right now between the two of them, there's no athlete and nerd. They are simply Aubrey and Stacie. They just simply are.

"Stacie?" Aubrey gently addresses as they part.

Stacie looks at her expectantly, giving her silent permission to continue.

"Why'd you try and kill yourself?"

Stacie sighed, expecting this question to come up sooner or later.

"You know Donald the centre for the varsity basketball team?"

Aubrey nods, the basketball guys always hang out with the volleyball team, so she knows him very well.

"Well, he um...he...raped me."

Aubrey gasped, staring at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Why?"

Stacie looked down, too insecure to make eye contact with the blonde.

"He said that I deserved it for the way I dressed and acted, so I changed myself to fit the typical 'nerd' stereotype."

Aubrey was fuming, she wanted nothing more than to beat the absolute crap out of the boy. How dare he do that to someone, who in Aubrey's opinion was so beautiful, kind and wonderful.

"Oh Stace. I'm so sorry that happened to you." She sighed and pulled the brunette close, pressing a light kiss on her cheek.

Stacie smiled at the blonde's actions, she has never felt this accepted before, never felt as respected as this before and she loved it.

Beca was sitting back in the closet as the door creaked open slowly, she held her breath and prepared herself to face whatever her father was going to throw at her, but it wasn't her father, it was Chloe.

"Hey." The redhead smiled as she leant against the door to close it.

Beca crossed her arms, an amused look on her face as she raised her eyebrow at the taller girl.

"You lost?" She teased.

Chloe shook her head, her ginger curls bouncing as she did.

"You were right about one of two things."

Beca looked surprised, as Chloe continued with a coy smile.

"Being bad does feel pretty good."

"And the thing I was wrong about?"

Chloe bit her lip with a slight smirk, playing on her lips.

"I'm not curious."

Beca looked almost disappointed, until Chloe stepped forward, lifting her chin to place a kiss on her collarbone.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm not curious...I know." She smiled as Beca smiled back.

"You know how you said before how your parents use you to get back at each other? Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

Chloe blushed and looked down.

"Were you really disgusted about what I do with my lipstick?"

"The truth?"

Chloe nodded.

Beca began nodding, with a smile, which upset Chloe until she spoke. "No."

Chloe let out a light laugh as Beca stood and pushed her back against the door, cupping her cheek gently.

Chloe let out a breath before leaning down and closing the gap between them.

Much like Aubrey and Stacie, these two also didn't know what would happen Monday, but in this moment, they had this, they had each other and they were sure it would be enough for now.

As the five students heading out of the school, Aubrey and Stacie walked close together, hands intertwined, until they made it to the top of the steps.

They shared a gentle kiss as Aubrey wrapped her Letterman sweater around the brunette's shoulders.

Stacie pulled back with a smile and headed to her dad's car, giving a light wave to the blonde who headed to her dad's truck in a daze. She was surprised when she saw her mother instead of her father.

"Don't you ever let your father see that, but I'm happy if you're happy sweetheart." She smiled warmly at the blonde.

Aubrey smiled to herself as they drove off.

Beca walked the redhead to her parent's car, turning Chloe around to place several gentle kisses on her lips that Chloe returned, slowly pulling back as Beca placed something in her hand.

Beca leaned in and pressed their foreheads together before Chloe turned her head away and got into the car. Her father, glaring at Beca through the windshield. He sped off, narrowly missing the small brunette.

Chloe opened her hand and saw a small USB in it and she smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation they had that day about Beca's dream to produce music.

Beca watched the redhead's car until it was out of sight, she turned and started walking home, not even caring what her father did when he got home.

Beca looked up to the sky as she walked, letting out a happy sigh as she pumped her fist into the air.

None of them were worried about Monday, because on that Saturday, in that library, they shared experiences, thoughts and feelings with each other and without the circumstances that sent them to detention they never would have gotten to know each other like they had that day. Five strangers came together and learned that none of them were really that different from each other, despite their respective stereotypes.


	13. Essay

**A/N: Here is the full essay that Lily wrote. This took me forever to write hahaha. Well if you guys want to see a sequel or even an epilogue of what happens Monday review and let me know, because it won't happen if you don't tell me you want it. Thank you so much for your ongoing support of all my fics, not just this one. I appreciate every single review I get and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write for all of you.**

 _Saturday, August 24_ _th_ _, 2013. Barden High School. Atlanta, Georgia._

 _Dear Mr. Mitchell, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention, for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us how you want to see us. In the simplest terms and most convenient definitions, you see each one of us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we all saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

 _The question is though, why do you see us as you do? Is it because you've been pushed into thinking that by the way we dress, or who our friends are, or what interests we have? The answer is, it's because of all those things and honestly, we all thought the same about each other, because society has forced us to think in these stereotypes, of ourselves, of each other._

 _We also have to ask you the same thing. Who do you think you are Prof. Mitchell? Do you think of yourself as a good man? Or a good father? I think we would have differentiating opinions on those questions. As you have about who we are. You can't assume that we, as teenagers know who we are. We are all still figuring ourselves out, what our interests are beyond our stereotypes, who we like, who we are as people, instead of the children you treat us as._

 _Some of us will never figure it out, some of us will figure it out before others, but it's all about our own personal journeys and we each have to take it at our own pace and hope we figure it out. I used to look at the girls I got to know today and think that they were uptight, or trouble, or too smart for me to ever want to hang out with, but throughout today as I got to know these girls, I found out that they aren't what they seem to be, none of us are. It's all about getting to know someone before making assumptions. We learnt so much about each other in just one day. We shared emotions, laughter and tears. We shared secrets that we couldn't even imagine sharing with our current friends or parents._

 _We agreed silently, that even though this friendship might only last us this day, it's enough for us, to have shared and grown close to someone else that seems totally different to us. Over the course of a few hours, we formed silent bonds with each other that will stand the test of time and never break, no matter what we do and we are honestly thankful that we committed the indecencies that forced us into detention, because without them, we'd have never met, never spoken and never formed informed judgements and opinions about each other. Without this Saturday, we'd have never known that the fears and thoughts of ourselves are reflected in every one of us, that we aren't as different as we seem to each other._

 _You asked us who we think we are and in all honest truth we can't answer that question directly because as stated before, we don't have any idea who we are, let alone who we think we are. We just keep going through life and hopefully one day we'll work it out, but for now we don't know, and that's okay with us because we don't need to have it all figured out right now, we have the rest of high school to figure out if we even want to go to college, then college to figure out what job we want, then the rest of our lives to figure out everything else in between._

 _You asked us to write an essay telling you who we think we are and we asked you the same thing. This essay probably doesn't contain the answers you were looking for, but it's as honest as we can be to ourselves at this point in our lives. We hope it's enough to satisfy you, because it satisfies us. Now we know that we don't care about what people think we are. We only care about how we see ourselves in terms of how we behave towards others who are different from us. I think everyone today took some knowledge away with them about how they've been seen by others, and also gained realization about who they see themselves as, whether that's our fathers, mothers, friends or even who they think people want to see them as._

 _We became blinded by our stereotypes and couldn't see that we share the same fears, thoughts, feelings, but now we know and we can walk away from today knowing that we can change ourselves to make us feel better about who we are, whoever that is._

 _The truth is we don't know who we are or who we'll be, right now you see each one of us as our given stereotypes as a brain, athlete, basket case, princess and a criminal._

 _We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention, for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us how you want to see us. In the simplest terms and most convenient definitions, you see each one of us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we all saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed,_ _but what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal._

 _Does that answer your question?_

 _Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._


End file.
